vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loke
Loke is a clone of Loki, the Evil God from Norse mythology and the main antagonist in Volume 7 of the light novels. Appearance Loke has the appearance of a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He has light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. Loki also has a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. He was stated to be wearing a white robe with golden accents similar to Odin's and Loki's except with slightly different ornate markings. Personality Loke is an arrogant and overconfident man, who appears to enjoy destruction as he desires to start Ragnarok (the end of the world) by killing Odin and his original. He also enjoys fighting as shown during his battle against the Pendragon group and the Apollo Team. Loke also thinks Odin, Freyja and Loki are making a mistake by forming an alliance with the mythology of the Bible and shows hatred against Christianity as they spread their religion on their soil. History A clone created from the genes of the evil God of Norse mythology, Loke. Plot The Longinus Arc Loke appears in Volume 7, intending to murder Odin and Loki and cause Ragnarok. In his initial battle against the Pendragon group, he was able to overwhelm them with his son, Fenrir, but decided to retreat after seeing the Apollo Team, claiming that it is enough to see the Two Heavenly Dragons together. In the final battle against both the Pendragon and Apollo Teams plus reinforcements from the Hero clan, Loke summoned Fenrir's sons, Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, and many Midgardsormr knockoffs and Draugar to attack them which were easily disposed of. Loke was defeated after Arthur gained access to the imitation Mjölnir (courtesy of the Breast Fairy), adding with the Holy Lightning of Chantinelle, Baraqiel and Akeno into it and Caliburn, and allowing them to defeat Loke. After his defeat at the end of Volume 7, he was placed under many layers of sealing by Rossweisse and Kaoru, and named a disgrace by Loki. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil God of Norse mythology, Loke is extremely powerful. He was able to take on the Pendragon group members, Hero clan members, Azazel, Chantinelle and Baraqiel at the same time with ease, showing power superior to a Satan-Class Devil. Expert Magician: Loke is also an expert of Norse Magic, being able to use several types of Norse magic with ease. Curse: Immense Durability: He is also very resistant to damage, as shown when he took a full blow from several holy swords such as Caliburn, Excalibur, Durandal and Ascalon uninjured. He was also able to take Arthur's attack that has been boosted several times with only a slight burn to his hand and Vali's Norse Magic and Mwindo's extreme lightning barrage with slight injuries. Flight: Loke demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air without the use of wings which means that he can fly through magic. Trivia * His named is derived from an often alternative for Loki. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures